Something left undone after chosen
by blondybearschic24
Summary: The battle is over and the gang stands as the look over Sunnydale....or what is left of it. What happens now?
1. next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy smiled as she looked over sunnydale or what was left of it.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Dawn , standing behind  
  
her.  
  
"Start over" Buffy answered still smiling  
  
"Uh.... Buffy don't you think that would take some time" said  
  
Willow standing next to Kennedy.  
  
A cool breeze came. Buffy closed her eyes and let it blow against her  
  
face. The feel was like no other, the sun was bright, the sky was blue  
  
and everything was right in the world.  
  
"All we have is time" Buffy said turning around to face them.  
  
Andrew rasied his hand from the back of the crowd.  
  
"Yes, Andrew?"  
  
"Uh.. seeing how there is no more Sunnydale..uh where are  
  
we going to stay?"he mumbled  
  
"Yeah, Andrew's right! Where are we going to stay?" seconded  
  
Kennedy  
  
"What about food?" yelled someone from the back.  
  
Everyone started to talk to the person next to them, no one knew what  
  
was going to happen to them, everyone was scared.  
  
"You guys! Chill. We'll find some food, and somewhere to stay  
  
but the first thing we need to do is make sure  
  
everyone is alright!" Buffy yelled over everyone.  
  
Everyone turned to eachother and asked were they okay, Willow walked up  
  
to Buffy and placed her hand on her sholder. Buffy smiled at her and  
  
gave her a hug, she winced in pain.  
  
"What is it?" asked Willow looking over Buffy  
  
Buffy lifted up the bottom part of her shirt to reveal the cut from the  
  
swordon her stomach. Willow smiled and moved her hand over the huge  
  
cut, "I want to show you something"  
  
Willow whispered there words that Buffy couldn't hear, if she had, she  
  
thought, she probably wouldn't be able to understand them. Willow moved  
  
her hand from her stomach, the cut was gone! Buffy looked down at where  
  
the cut used to be and looked back up at Willow.  
  
"Thank you, but how did you do that?"  
  
"I'm a goddess!" She said smiling  
  
Buffy looked around at everyone and felt like for once in her life  
  
should could take a break from slaying and just lay back with her  
  
friends, but something was missing. She couldn't quite figure it out but  
  
after a few minutes she realised what it was.  
  
Spike.  
  
Buffy did love Spike, but he didn't seem do think so. Even though she  
  
told him how she felt he didn't seem to believe her, which didn't come  
  
as a suprise to her. For them to become lovers after being mortal  
  
enemies would be a huge step, but they had come a long way.She had to  
  
get him back and with everyone's help, she would!  
  
Dawn walked up beside Buffy. Buffy turned to face her.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" Buffy said giving her a hug  
  
"And me of you" Dawn said, smiling, "It's kinda hard to  
  
believe that Spike did all this, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is, but he was the one who saved us all. If it  
  
weren't for him we wouldn't of won"  
  
Dawn nodded in agreement.  
  
Buffy rubbed her hand on her little sisters back and walked over to  
  
Giles, Xander, and Andrew.  
  
"Well we did it!" She said, happily  
  
"Yes,I'm sure we did" said Giles smiling.  
  
Buffy could see the hurt in Xander's eye .She walked in font of him,  
  
looked him straight in to his eye and gave him a hug.  
  
"She was a wonderful person" she whispered in his ear  
  
"I know" He whipered back  
  
She looked at Andrew, who quickly turned his head the oppsite way.  
  
"You did good Andrew"  
  
Andrew turned his head back towards her.  
  
"T-thanks", his hand wear sweating like god knows what. He wiped them on  
  
his shirt but thrn hand two smeered hands prints.  
  
*On the School Bus*  
  
"You sure your alright, man?" Faith asked kneeling in front of the badly  
  
beaten'. Wood.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." He answered breathing heavly. His hand was  
  
wrapped around the lower part of his stomach.  
  
Faith noticed that he wasn't doing to well, he was breathing really  
  
hard, bleeding a lot, and didn't seem that he could hold his head up  
  
that long.  
  
"I'm going to get some help" she said sticking her head out  
  
the bus door.  
  
"Buffy!, Hey we need some help in here" she yelled, the bus  
  
doors shut in her face, almost hitting her. She turned to face Wood,  
  
with his hand on the button to close/open the door.  
  
"That was alittle close,yo. I'm just tryin' to help" Faith  
  
said  
  
"I said, I'm fine. I just need to rest thats all"  
  
" 'Aight, If you need anything I'm right out here" She said  
  
pointing to the back of the bus.  
  
Faith walked towards the back of the bus, and hopped out the emergency  
  
back door, Wood watched her as she left.  
  
Buffy saw Faith come out the bus and walked over to her.  
  
"How is he?" Buffy asked  
  
"He says h'es 'fine' but i know he ain't, just tryin' to be big  
  
strong guy" ,she smiled a little  
  
"That's Wood, always trying to be strong" Buffy said crossing  
  
her arms  
  
Faith looked around at the potential, I mean, slayers standing  
  
around, talking to each other.  
  
"Well I guess we did it, together" Faith said  
  
"Yeah... we did"Buffy smiled, then gave her a hug.  
  
Faith was suprised by this because ever since Buffy met her, they never  
  
really agreed on anything. They never hung out, or anything ,except  
  
patroling but that did count.  
  
"You proved yourself to day Faith" Buffy said with Faith arms length  
  
away.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" She said, proudly  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"It looked like you and Spike were uh haven' a little moment  
  
down there" Faith said  
  
"Well i wouldn't call it a moment, more like a...a...."  
  
Faith looked at her in disblief.  
  
"Alright. yeah, we were having a moment," Buffy admitted "it  
  
was nice,except that the building was caving in, but other then that it  
  
was nice.", she smiled  
  
"And?" Faith said moving her hand in a circle  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Was there any kissing?" she asked  
  
"No! why would i kiss him?" Buffy asked  
  
"Well you said you loved him right?," Buffy nodded, "well then how  
  
come you didn't kiss 'em?"  
  
"You don't always have to kiss someone to show you love them, there are  
  
other ways"  
  
"Thats true,B. But it didn't seem like you two were the best of buds  
  
either"  
  
"Faith, I really don't want to talk about this right now, Maybe some  
  
other time?" asked Buffy  
  
"Yea, sure, some other time" 


	2. next chapter

Chapter 2  
  
Giles sat at the front of the bus, in the drivers seat, while Wood sat  
  
with Faith. No one really knew where they were going, but no one botherd  
  
to ask.  
  
"So Giles, you have any idea as to where your taking us?" asked Willow,  
  
walking up to the front.  
  
"Um, actually.. um.. no, I'm afraid I don't" he answerd.  
  
"Thats what I thought" Willow said walking back to the back.  
  
"He doesn't know!" She said to the slayers as she sat down next to  
  
Kennedy.  
  
Giles looked in the mirror above his head, and smiled, then saw Buffy  
  
walking up to the front.  
  
"The first phone booth you see, pull over. I need to call someone" Buffy  
  
said leaning over his sholder.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah I feel like I owe it to him to call and give him a heads up....  
  
since I-"  
  
"Sent him home? Buffy you did the right thing, if we hadn't won...  
  
sending Angel back was the right thing to do. I'm proud of you"  
  
Buffy smiled in agreement, she was proud of herself too.  
  
Just then they spead past a phone booth, which Giles didn't notice.  
  
"PHONE BOOTH!" Buffy yelled,pointing at it as it sailed by.  
  
Giles put his foot down on the brink quickly, sending slayers down the  
  
aisle.  
  
"THATS WHY YOU SHOULD NOT BE STANDING UP WHILE THE BUS IS IN  
  
MOTION!!!!!!"Giles yelled waving is finger, looking in the mirror.  
  
Buffy jumped out of her seat and waited for Giles to open the door.  
  
"Giles!, door"  
  
"Oh.. sorry", he pressed the button  
  
Buffy jumped off the bus and ran a little to the phone. She dug through  
  
her pockets, searching for some coins.  
  
"Ha!", she pulled out two quaters, put them in the machine and  
  
dialed 0.  
  
"Operator"  
  
"Um.. yes can you connect me to Angel investegasions"  
  
"One moment, please"  
  
There was a "click" sound, then someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Angel investigasions, this is Alyson, how may I help  
  
you?"  
  
"Um yeah, can I speak to Angel, please"  
  
"Hold on while I direct your call to his office"  
  
Angel sits in his chair, turned towards the non coverd window. He had a  
  
sweet smile on, and was basking in the suns light. Just then phone rang,  
  
he turned his chair to face his messy desk and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said sitting up  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, surprised  
  
"Buffy, it's good to hear your voice again, how are you?"  
  
"Good, tired,you?" She asked leaning up against the phone's  
  
side  
  
"Never felt better"  
  
"Well I'd thought i should call you a tell you whats up -"  
  
"Seeing as theres no havoc and mayham around here, I'd say we  
  
won" he said turning back towards the window.  
  
"And you are right!" Buffy answerd with a smile, she tunerd to  
  
face the bus ,but then saw Dawn, Willow and Xander making kissy faces  
  
through the window, to Buffy.  
  
"How'd many we loose?" He asked, his voice different then  
  
before  
  
"Three, Anya, Amanda and....."  
  
"Spike-"  
  
"How'd you know?" Buffy asked turning back to the phone  
  
"Your voice" He said, simply  
  
"Oh, well I'd better go, the girls seem to be getting hun-"  
  
"I wanna see you! bring 'em here, we have food, rooms, cable."  
  
Buffy laughed, "I don't know, theres a lot of 'em"  
  
"It's a big place, come on" Angel pleaded  
  
"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you. Oh and another thing" Buffy  
  
added  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How many bathrooms do you have?"  
  
"20"  
  
"Good I'll see you soon"  
  
"You too, Bye" Angel said sitting up again  
  
"Bye." Buffy hung up the phone and ran back on the bus.  
  
"We're going to L.A" she told Giles  
  
Giles nodded and started the bus up.  
  
He drove for about an hour and half before the could see a few tall  
  
buildings. Buffy looked out the front window.  
  
"I hope Angel is right about this. Giles pull the bus over I wanna talk  
  
to the girls." Buffy said standing in the aisle.  
  
Giles, purposely, hit the brakes really hard, to invesize what he stated  
  
earlier, but Buffy, with her slayer strengh, grab hold of the back part  
  
of the seat and held on, tight.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" A slayer yelled.  
  
"I need to tell you whats going to happen," Buffy said  
  
looking towards the back. "We're going to be  
  
staying  
  
with a friend of mine, in L.A. Now I want all of you to be on your best  
  
behavor and try not to get in any trouble while we're here, Okay?"  
  
Buffy asked  
  
Everyone in unison answered, "Okay"  
  
"Good"  
  
Andrew rasied his hand.  
  
"Yes, Andrew?, what is it now?" Buffy asked, anoyed  
  
"U... I was wondering um.. by any chance do they have the  
  
Stars Wars trliogy on DVD?  
  
Buffy looked at him, very anoyed.  
  
"Any other questions?" Buffy asked looking over the bus.  
  
Andrew sadly lowered his head. Xander raised his hand, Buffy pointed to  
  
him.  
  
"Um. yeah, by any chance do we know this person?" Xander asked, knowing  
  
who it was.  
  
"Yeah, we're stay with Angel until-"  
  
"How did I know that?"  
  
Buffy looked at Xander somewhat angery.  
  
"Untill we find somewhere else. That all the questions?"  
  
Andrew raised his hand again.  
  
"Anymore important questions?"  
  
No one raised their hand.  
  
"Alright then. Giles, full speed ahead" 


	3. next chapter

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy, with a group of slayers be hind her, walked into Angel  
  
investigasions. Buffy turned to them when they were all in the lobby.  
  
"Everyone stay here while I talk to the nice lady" She said  
  
sarcasticly.  
  
Buffy was sure no one heard her, everyone was to busy admiring the  
  
inside of the building as well as the outside.  
  
She walked up tho the front conter where a blond, slim girl sat talking  
  
on the phone. The women saw Buffy and motioned a one minute with her  
  
finger, but she was done with the phone call befor that.  
  
"Buffy? right?" The woman asked  
  
"Y-Yeah how did you know-"  
  
"We know everything, but honestly Angel told all of us you  
  
were coming" She answered, smiling  
  
The women got up from behind the dest and grabed a clip board with very  
  
few papers on it.  
  
"Follow me, please"  
  
Buffy motioned for the group to follow her. Willow and Xander ran to  
  
Buffy.  
  
"Whoa! This is really different then the place he had last  
  
time I came" said Willow looking at the workers, rushing by.  
  
"So wheres deadboy, you'd think he be nice enough to be  
  
waiting for you in the lobby, with flowers a chocolate" said Xander  
  
"If you are refuring to Angel, he is in his office looking  
  
over very important paper work," said the Secretary (will call her  
  
Linda)"I will take Buffy to him, when I get back I'll give you a tour of  
  
the building" said Linda  
  
Everyone went up three flights of stairs, with Linda at the front. She  
  
stopped at the top of the staircase causing everyone to be squished  
  
together on the stairs.  
  
"I want everyone to wait here, I'll be right back"Linda said  
  
over everyone, "Buffy, please follow me"  
  
The two women walked down a large hallway with many windows, statues,  
  
and flower bots.Linda stopped in front of two wooden, double doors.  
  
"Angel is waiting for you, just knock first" She said, holding  
  
the clip board to her chest.  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said  
  
Linda walked away back to the stairs where everyone else was waiting.  
  
Buffy let out a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Buffy slowly opened the door and stuck her head in first, Angel was  
  
standing in front of his desk with a bunch of roses, she then moved  
  
her whole body in the room and shut the door.  
  
"Hey" said Angel, simply  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Here", he gave her the roses."I thought it be nice to get you  
  
something, after all you've been through"  
  
She took the handful of roses, making her move closer to him.  
  
"That very sweet of you", she smelled the flowers. Angel smiled  
  
as he watched her.  
  
"I missed you" He said quitely  
  
"I missed you too" , she was now in front of him.  
  
Angel looked down in to her eyes, touching his hand to her face. Buffy  
  
smiled and placed her hand over his.Angel bent and gentely touched his  
  
lips with hers. Buffy,passionitly kissing him, slowly put her arms  
  
around his neck, dropping the roses on Angel's desk behind them. Buffy  
  
could feel Angel's body pressing agaist hers. Neither of them wanted to  
  
stop holding the other, but did. Buffy smiled as she looked up into his  
  
eyes.  
  
"That was nice" he said, twisting his ring around on his hand,  
  
the same kind of ring he gave to her on her sixteenth birthday, the  
  
heart still facing him.  
  
"I agree, it was" Buffy answered, seeing the ring.  
  
Angel walked behind his desk and sat down in the dark blue office chair.  
  
"So how was your trip?"Angel asked putting his feet one the  
  
desk  
  
"Good, except the bus full of girls"she said,smiling  
  
"Yeah I can't imagen how that would be" he smiled.  
  
Buffy sat down in the chair set in front of his desk.  
  
"Um.. I need your help with something. I need you to help me  
  
find a way-"  
  
"To bring Spike back?" Angel asked lowering his head to look  
  
at the ring.  
  
"He deserves a second chance, Angel. After what he did for the  
  
girls, Giles, and me....... we need to bring him back" Buffy said  
  
standing up and pacing in front of him.  
  
"I'll tell you this, I don't agree with this, but if its  
  
something you want?"  
  
"It is"  
  
"I'll help in anyway I can" 


	4. next chapter

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy went back down to the lobby, to look for everyone else.  
  
They were all standing by the front desk, but she noticed Faith and Wood  
  
weren't there. She walked over to Xander, Willow, and Dawn.  
  
"Wheres Faith and Wood? did they find a nice closet to make  
  
out in?" Buffy asked  
  
"No, she took him to get looked at, by a doctor." said Willow  
  
"Plus, we all know that Faith does more then make out" said  
  
Dawn, laughing  
  
Buffy looked at her in surprise, with her hands on her hips. Dawn,  
  
quickly, stopped laughing.  
  
"So what did Angel say?" asked Xander puting his hands in his  
  
pockets.  
  
"Huh?... oh nothing important",Buffy didn't want them to know  
  
about Spike until she sure of everything.  
  
Linda came down the stairs, walking towards Buffy and everyone else.  
  
"Buffy, if you would grab everyone's attention, I'll gladly  
  
show you to your rooms" Linda said,turning towards Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Girls! girls!," everyone was still talking, "The sooner you  
  
quite down the sooner we get bathrooms", everyone was silent.  
  
Buffy turned to face Linda, "There all yours"  
  
"If everyone would follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
She lead them the same way as before this time they went one more flight  
  
of stairs. They all walked through two double doors into a smaller lobby  
  
with a coatch, two tables, and a t.v with a dvd player.  
  
"This is the enterainment part of the hotel, there is one more  
  
similar to this one at the end of the hall way"  
  
Andrew raised his hand.  
  
"Um... yes?", Linda said pointing to Andrew  
  
"Do have Stars Wars?" asked Andrew, shyly  
  
"I'm sure we do, you might have to look"  
  
"Yessss!"  
  
"Now if everyone will find a buddy to bunk with, we'll get  
  
everyone a room"  
  
Kennedy walked up next to Willow and grab her hand. Willow knew it was  
  
her, and smiled. Buffy looked around as everyone picked partners, she  
  
then saw Dawn was standing by herself with her head down.  
  
"Well I guess that mean me and Dawn are partners" Buffy said,  
  
starting to walk towards her.  
  
"Actually, Buffy, Angel has made sure you get the master  
  
sweet" Linda said pulling a key out of her pocket. The key had a pieice  
  
of paper tired to it, that said "Hope you like it", then had a halo at  
  
the bottom. Linda place the key in Buffy hand and pointed to the end of  
  
the hallway, where two brown doors where.  
  
Buffy, quickly, walked down the hall and stopped at the doors, she  
  
pushed the key in it's hole and turned it, then pushed the door open.  
  
The room was beauitful. the bed was against the wall on her right, with  
  
a t.v agaisnt the other wall. There was a wide window that was almost as  
  
big as the wall it was on, with white see-through curtins. She walked  
  
over to the bed and sat down on the side of it, she picked up a card  
  
that was set in the middle next to a rose. She opened it.  
  
"Call me if you need anything. 764-9998 ext.248. Love, your  
  
Angel."  
  
She set the card down, on the table, next to the phone. Buffy stood up  
  
and walked over to a white door that was somewhat open, she pushed it  
  
open more and walked in. The bathroom was bigger then the bedroom, with  
  
a huge bath tub and a sperate shower, two mirrors, and a bom box on a  
  
shelf with towels.  
  
Buffy smiled and walked back in to the room.Dawn was sitting on the bed,  
  
with her back turned to Buffy, reading the card Angel left her.  
  
"What are you doing?"Buffy asked placing her hands on her  
  
hips, Dawn jumped alittle.  
  
"Going through your stuff",Dawn put the card back down.  
  
"Well it's nice you admit it I useually have to forcr it out  
  
of you: Buffy said walking over to the bed, sitting down next to her.  
  
"He still loves you" Dawn said turning towards Buffy  
  
"I know, and I'll aways love him, but-"  
  
"Spike"  
  
"Like I told Angel when he came to Sunnydale, He's in my heart  
  
and he always will be"  
  
"Yep Spike can have that afect on you" Dawn said, daydreaming  
  
"We really need to find you a boyfriend" Buffy said, tickeling  
  
Dawn  
  
"Stop-p it" 


	5. next chapter

Chapter 5  
  
That night Buffy just lay in her bed, stairing out the window and up at  
  
the sky, thinking. She wasn't use to having a bed all to herself ever  
  
since Faith took her and she slept in gthe basement with Spike. Buffy  
  
could imagen Spike's body next to hers, pressing against hers. Then she  
  
thought of Angel and how they could never, truly have a moment such as  
  
that, with bringing Angelus back. Both of them had become some part of  
  
her but Angel would always be her first and true love.  
  
*Angel's Office*  
  
Wesley, Lorne, Fred and sat in chairs in front of Angel's desk, half  
  
wake half asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had you guys come in the middle of the night  
  
but it's important" Angel said leaning of the back of his chair.  
  
"No problem" said Lorne, yawning.  
  
"As you all know, a few days ago I went to visit Buffy-"  
  
"Oh yeah how'd that go?" asked Gunn  
  
"Well it was different then ofther times I seen her" angel  
  
answerd, fiddling with his ring, again.  
  
"Really? how so" asked Fred, she had a large blanket around  
  
her whole body.  
  
"She smelt like Spike"  
  
"Smelt like Spike? as in had the same scent as him?" asked  
  
Lorne, standing behind Fred's chair.  
  
"The funny thing is that when I asked did she love him, she  
  
said he was in her heart, but didn't say if she did"  
  
"So you think she does?" asked Wesley, straighting up.  
  
"I-I don't know, but thats not why we're here, Buffy said that  
  
she wants to bring him back, which means we're all going to have to  
  
work. Wesley and Lorne you two work on the spell, Fred you make sure we  
  
have everthing for the spell, and Gunn you and me will talk to Buffy"  
  
"Why do I have to come?" asked Gunn as the others left, back  
  
to their rooms.  
  
"Because I don't want you running around the office chasing  
  
that girl" Angel said put the last of his folders in the bottom dorw.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" ,Gunn smiled.  
  
*The next Morning*  
  
"Buffy!.....Buffy come on!.....wake up"  
  
Buffy opened one eye and grabed the pillow next to her and coverd her  
  
face. Dawn began to shack her.  
  
"Buffy the rooms on fire!"  
  
Buffy shot up, wiping the pillow off her face, seeing that there was no  
  
fire. She glared at Dawn.  
  
"Just kidding!"Dawn said laughing  
  
"I'd hurt you but I'm afraid I might hurt you", Buffy said  
  
laying back down and replacing the pillow back on her face.  
  
"Oh hi Angel, I didn't hear you come in", Buffy could hear  
  
Dawn's muffled voice, through the pillow.  
  
"Dawn, stop playing!" Buffy yelled, so she understand her.  
  
"I hardly think shes playing Buffy"  
  
Buffy sat up quicly, throwing the pillow, seconds before it hit Angel's  
  
face"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry"  
  
Buffy got out of bed and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm okay, just didn't really see that coming", he smiled.  
  
Dawn sat on Buffy's bed, stairing at them both.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You forgot these in my office, yesterday," he handed her the  
  
roses he gave her  
  
"You bought her roses?", Dawn pulled them away from Angel and  
  
rushed into the bathroom to put them in water.  
  
"Sorry about that", refering to Dawn's giddyness.  
  
"It's okay. I also brought you this," he handed  
  
her a peice of paper with a large amount of phone numbers  
  
on  
  
it," those are the phone numbers to each of the  
  
girls' rooms, that way you don't have to yell down the  
  
hallway"  
  
"Thanks, for everything" Buffy said, smiling  
  
"Welcome"  
  
Dawn walked back into the room, carrying a glass vase full of water. She  
  
set it down on the table next to the bed.  
  
"I'm going to.." , Buffy pointed to the bathroom, Angel noded,  
  
understanding what she meant.  
  
"So, Dawny how have you been doing?" asked Angel  
  
"Good , tired" She said letting out a breath  
  
"I bet,so.....Dawn what can you tell me about your sister and  
  
Spike?" he asked moving next to her, on the bed  
  
"Well her and Spike never really were together, especialy  
  
after the whole rape thing-"  
  
"He raped her?"  
  
"Tryed, and then he left and came back with a soul, hoping  
  
that-"  
  
"He tryed to rape her?" Angel said to himself, in shock  
  
"He'd get back with her"  
  
"I can't believe this!", Angel stood up from the bed and paced  
  
back and forth in front of it.  
  
"And Buffy never told you about this, did she?" asked Dawn,  
  
realizing what she just told him  
  
Angel shook his head. "Oh boy" 


	6. next chapter

Chapter 6  
  
Buffy walked back into the room with a bath robe on, Angel and Dawn,  
  
both turned to face her.  
  
"Okay whats with the stairing thing?" she asked as she combed  
  
her wet hair.  
  
"Um I'm just going to...leave" Dawn said runing towards the  
  
door, and slaming it behind her.  
  
"Whats her problem?" Buffy asked, sitting down on the other  
  
side of the bed, opposite of Angel.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"Angel asked, standing up from the  
  
bed, as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"About Spike, Buffy!"  
  
"I didn't know I was supposed!"  
  
"Was this the first time?" He asked, angerly.  
  
"Angel, what are you talking about?" Buffy asked, standing up  
  
"SPIKE TRYING TO RAPE YOU,BUFFY,THATS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
, he yelled.  
  
"Angel, it's not that big of a deal, I took care of it!" , she  
  
said crossing her arms.  
  
"I'd just wish you would of told me instead of finding out  
  
from Dawn".  
  
He was calm again but still had some rage in him still. Buffy walked  
  
over, in front of him.  
  
"Dawn told you?" she asked suprised  
  
"Yeah, listen don't be mad at her she was only-"  
  
"I can't believe she would do something like this!"  
  
"Buffy, I asked and she answerd, thats all she was just being  
  
truthful"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Angel placed his hands on her shoulders then slid them down her arms  
  
to her hands, grasping hers in his.  
  
"Buffy, I still care, thats why i asked. I still and always  
  
will love you"  
  
Buffy looked up into his eyes, wanting to show how much she longed to be  
  
with him, but she couldn't, not again.  
  
She didn't want to get too emotional with him because they both knew it  
  
would lead to things a part of them didn't want happening.Just being  
  
with Angel made Buffy feel alive again, like she could do anything,  
  
which reminded her of Spike and how much faith he had in her.  
  
Buffy pulled her hands out of his and walked slowly back over  
  
to the bed and sat down.  
  
"So... have you got anything on the spell yet?" she asked  
  
quitely.  
  
"I have some people working on it right now" Angel said,  
  
looking down at his ring, messing with it.  
  
"Angel is there something wrong?" she asked  
  
"No, why? should there be?"  
  
"No I was just asking because everytime there is something  
  
wrong you play with your ring"  
  
"I just worry about you thats all"  
  
"I can understand that, I worry about you,too"  
  
There was a ocward silence.  
  
"I should go help-" Angel said  
  
"Yeah.. with the spell and all" Buffy said cutting him off.  
  
Angel turned to leave the room.  
  
"Thanks again for doing this" Buffy said  
  
"Anything for you"  
  
He walked over to the door, turned the door knob and pulled it open. He  
  
turned around slowly, to face her.  
  
"I mean what I said in the card I left you"  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Angel left the room.  
  
*Later on, that day*  
  
Buffy walked down the hall, maybe about 4 or 5 doors down from hers, to  
  
Willow's room. She raised her fist up to the door and knocked on it 3  
  
times.  
  
"Who is it?" called Kennedy's voice  
  
"It's me" Buffy said, leaning her head closer to the door so  
  
she wouldn't have to yell  
  
Buffy waited about 2 minutes before she Willow opened the door.  
  
"Hey Buffy, whats up?", she said leaning her head on the side  
  
of the door.  
  
"Nothing much, just thought I'd check up on you, you know,  
  
make sure everything is okay" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah everything is great"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure," She said backing away from the  
  
door a little, "I'll see you later then"  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
Willow shut the door, and walked back to Kennedy, sitting on the bed.  
  
"How is she?" Kennedy asked  
  
"Shes okay, hasn't really said anything about Spike, if thats  
  
what you mean"  
  
"No, not really, but yeah. You'd think that all shes been  
  
through she'd be locking herself in her room, crying"  
  
"Well Buffy's really not that type of girl. We all know shes  
  
going through something, but she'll tell us if she wants us to know"  
  
There was another knock at the door. Willow exchanged looks with  
  
Kennedy, then walked over to the door.  
  
It was Buffy again.  
  
"Hi....again, Um I need to talk to you, Xander and Giles in my  
  
room, can you round them up for me?" Buffy asked  
  
"Sure" she smiles "Is everything okay with you, Buffy? you  
  
seem alittle dazed" Willow asked, wondering  
  
"Yeah, I'll you guys when we meet"  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in a few"  
  
"Thanks again Will"  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
Willow shut the door, leaned up against the back side and looked at  
  
Kennedy, still sitting on the bed.  
  
"See?"  
  
Willow walked into the bathroom to make sure her hair was okay.  
  
"You look fine", called Kennedy, from the bedroom  
  
Willow stuck her head out from the bathroom and said:  
  
"I know I do", she laughed, "I'll be back in about an hour"  
  
"Do you think it'll take that long?" asked Kennedy, standing  
  
up  
  
"It might" She smiled, blew her a kiss, and left out of the  
  
room towards Xander's room.  
  
She stopped in front of a door much similar to her's and Kennedy's.  
  
Willow knocked three times. When Xander opened the door, Willow was  
  
suprised by the way he looked.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Yeah didn't sleep well last night", Xander said running his  
  
hands through his un-combed hair.  
  
Willow looked around Xander, into his room and saw a broken lamp on the  
  
ground. Willow looked back at Xander, who ignored her look. She felt  
  
bad, like she couldn't do anything for him.  
  
"Buffy wants to see us in her room"  
  
"Alright I'll be there in a minute"  
  
"You going to be okay?" Willow asked with her puppy eyes  
  
"I wish I could say"  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Giles, Willow and Xander sat on Buffy's bed looking up at her, wondering  
  
what she wanted to talk to them about.  
  
"I know I haven't been talk-a-tive girl lately, but i've been  
  
busy"  
  
"Thats understandable Buffy, you've been through a lot with-"  
  
Giles said  
  
Buffy raised her hand up to stop him, she didn't want to go through the  
  
pain right now, not in front of them.  
  
"When I went to go see Angel, in his office, I told him about  
  
Spike, and how I wanted to bring him back"  
  
Everyone was silent. Xander let out a deep breath, while Giles and  
  
Willow looked at each other.  
  
"I know you guys think I 'm being selfish but think of what  
  
he's done for all of us"  
  
"Buffy, are you sure you want to do this?" Willow asked  
  
" I'm sure, I've never been more sure in my life"  
  
Xander was still quite.  
  
"Well...um we should get everything together" said Giles,  
  
standing up from the bed  
  
"Angel has people already working on it" Buffy said ,some what  
  
smiling  
  
"When are we going to do it?" asked Xander  
  
"Tonight"  
  
After about ten more minutes of taking about what they were going to do  
  
that night, Xander bursted out:  
  
"Buffy can I talk to you for a minute.. alone?" He said  
  
standing up from the bed.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and Giles then said "Yeah", got up and walked  
  
into the bathroom, behind Xander 


	7. next chapter

"What's up?" asked Buffy  
  
"I don't want to sound all selfish and all but it's hard for  
  
me to think about bringing Spike back without thinking about bringing  
  
Anya back" he anwerd  
  
I don't know where you left off at so tell me if u need more.  
  
Buffy knew that this would happen, but hadn't had time to think about  
  
it.  
  
"Xander, if you want we can try but I don't kow if it'll work"  
  
"Why? because it's Anya, oh, but it'll work for a vampire" he  
  
answerd angerly  
  
"I never said that"  
  
"But it's what you meant right?"  
  
"Listen, I don't even know if it's going to work for Spike let  
  
alone work at all, put we'll try, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Xander said leaving the bathroom.  
  
Buffy walked out of the bathroom just as the bedroom door was closing.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" asked Willow, looking at Buffy  
  
"Anya", she simply replied  
  
"Oh yeah, you should of seen him earlier, he was a reck!"  
  
"I believe it"  
  
"So about the spell whos going to do it?" asked Giles  
  
"Well I just happen to know a very powerful witch" she looked  
  
at Willow  
  
"How come I knew you were going to say that?" Willow smiled  
  
"Do you think your up to it? 'cause if you aren't, it's cool  
  
we can find someone else" Buffy said sitting down next to her on the bed  
  
"No, I think I can do it, plus I really want to help Xander"  
  
"Me too", Buffy smiled and hugged Willow  
  
"Well I guess I should go and get everything ready with Angel"  
  
suggested Giles, standing up from the bed.  
  
"Okay, call us when your ready?" said Buffy  
  
Giles noded.  
  
"I hope we're doing the right thing Buffy" said Willow  
  
"We are"  
  
*Later That Night*  
  
Willow went back to her room shortly after her and Buffy got done  
  
talking.  
  
"So what was Buffy's big meeting about?" asked Kennedy as soon  
  
as Willow walked in the room  
  
"Nothing much, she just wanted to say how proud of us she was"  
  
Willow said after Buffy told her not to tell the others.  
  
"Then how come she invited only you guys? We all faught, not  
  
just you", Kennedy started to get a little angry  
  
"I never said that"  
  
"Then why did she only want to talk to you and Giles and  
  
Xander?"  
  
"Kennedy, listen. She just needed some help wit something,  
  
thats all" she said, making it up  
  
"Then why didn't you just say that?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You don't have to lie to me, Will. Next time just tell  
  
me,okay?" said Kennedy calming down, alittle  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry"  
  
Kennedy gave her a hug.  
  
*Back in Buffy's room*  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, thinking about what Willow said earlier. What if  
  
they weren't doing the right thing?, but she knew she was. She thought  
  
Spike was probably in a hell demention being tortured, because even  
  
though Buffy knew he was a good vampire,but she knew he wasn't in  
  
heaven.  
  
The phone rang. Buffy looked at the phone, then picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy?", it was Angel  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Giles came down earlier to check on everything and said that  
  
you wanted Willow to do the spell"  
  
"Yeah, if thats okay with you?"  
  
"Sure, if thats what you want"  
  
"It is..... so when are you guys going to be ready?"  
  
"Uh..... let me check"  
  
Buffy heard Angel talking to someone, but couldn't make out who it  
  
was.  
  
"Uh....right now" he said  
  
"Good I'll get Willow and we'll be down in five" Buffy said  
  
happly  
  
"Okay, we'll be in the white room"  
  
"The what room?" she asked  
  
"The white room, we use it for spells and stuff, basicaly  
  
because theres more room in there then in my office"  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll see you in a few" Buffy said, smiling  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Buffy hung up then phone then picked it back up and dialed Will's  
  
number.  
  
"Hey, Will?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They're ready for us"  
  
*The White Room*  
  
Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Angel, Buffy, Xander, and Giles all stood against  
  
the walls, watching Will start to light the candles, forming a cirlce  
  
around a large bowl, placed in the middle. Buffy could see that Angel  
  
wasn't to happy about bringing Spike back, because not once did her look  
  
or talk to her since she and Willow had walked into the room.  
  
"Okay I think we're ready" said Willow standing up, from  
  
lighting the candles.  
  
"Anything you need us to do?" asked Wesley, standing up from  
  
the wall  
  
"Well I read that who is in the room whilet the spell is being  
  
cast, they have to have some kind of connection to the one they are  
  
rising" said Willow  
  
"Which means me, Gunn, Wesley and Angel have to leave?" asked  
  
Fred  
  
"Well I don't know about Angel, because in a way he sired  
  
Spike" answerd Willow  
  
"Angel if you want to stay you can, no ones making you go"  
  
said Buffy  
  
"I think I'll go and check on Dawn, make sure shes not making  
  
any long distance calls" Angel said, sarcasticly  
  
"Okay" Buffy said, shly  
  
Everyone but Willow and Buffy left the room, but before Giles left he  
  
turned to Buffy and smiled, signaling his faith in her. Willow looked at  
  
Buffy before kneeling outside the circle and opening a small black bag  
  
filled with, what seemed to be blue sand. Willow started to speak but  
  
Buffy couldn't understand what she was saying. As she spoke she poored  
  
the sand into her right hand and made a circle around the bowl with it.  
  
Further into the spell the sand began to glow and the ground started to  
  
shack. A gust of wind blew throught the room as the glow of the sand  
  
formed a blue wall around the bowl. Willow was still on her knees but  
  
was shouting over the wind, with her arms streacthed out, be her sides.  
  
The blue walls fell, Willow was breathing hard and in place of the large  
  
bowl was Spike.  
  
Buffy just stood there, not moving, not blinking, maybe not even  
  
breathing. She knew what they were doing, but didn't think about what  
  
they were going to do after. He lay there, breathing herd, but not  
  
trying to get up or even to look around.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, questioning if it was okay. Willow noded and  
  
walked over to the door, Buffy's eye followed her. Willow smiled to her  
  
before leaving the room.  
  
~Thanks Willow, I owe you a lot~  
  
She walked over to Spike, as slowly as she could, trying not to make as  
  
little noise as possible. She knelt next to him and raised her hand over  
  
is bare back ( note he is wearing pants) and slowly lowerd it to his  
  
skin, he flinched alittle but made no big movements.  
  
"Spike?" she said, quitely  
  
Spike didn't know where is was, but he knew who was next to him.  
  
"B-Buffy?"  
  
He lifted his head, to see her beautiful face. She smiled.  
  
"What happend?" he asked trying to sit up.  
  
Buffy helped him, noticing that he was very weak.  
  
"You don't remeber?" she said, looking into his eyes  
  
"No"  
  
~God I missed you~  
  
Buffy had so much happyness in her now that Spike was back, but she knew  
  
things would be different between them, but wasn't sure how.  
  
"Lets get you a room" Buffy said, helping him stand up.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders, for support, as they walked towards  
  
the door.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
He smiled "I missed you"  
  
Buffy smiled, again and opened the door.  
  
Everyone, except Angel, were sitting down at tables, talking. When she  
  
opened the door all the way, every turned their heads towards her and  
  
Spike. No one said anything, but just stared at them. Willow was the  
  
first to rush over and help Buffy with Spike, they walked over to the  
  
elevator, still not talking, stepped in. As the doors slid shut Buffy  
  
looked at Giles who seemed to be a happy?  
  
Buffy didn't know what to say to either Willow or Spike.  
  
"Is everyone in their rooms, Will?" she asked as they were 3  
  
floors away, now.  
  
"I didn't have to double check, but yeah they should be"  
  
The doors slid open. Buffy looked at Spike, who seemed strong enough to  
  
hold his head up, to make sure he was okay. Willow stepped out of the  
  
elevator first to make sure the hallways were clear. She noded to Buffy  
  
signaling it was clear.Buffy looed up at Spike, again.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be"  
  
They took off from the elevator with a run, and were halfway to Buffy's  
  
room when:  
  
"Oh Buffy there you are, I've-" Dawn saw Spike, hanging on  
  
Buffy as she came out of her bedroom.  
  
Buffy slowly turned around to face her. She saw the shock in her eyes,  
  
the same kind of look Buffy saw when Willow had brought her back with  
  
out Dawn's knowledge.  
  
"Dawn, before you say anything, I ju-" Buffy  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Spike looked at Dawn and smiled.  
  
"Hey Dawny"  
  
Willow now stood at Buffy's door watching thr conversation.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy called, still facing Dawn  
  
"Yeah?"Willow said walking up next to Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Can you take Spike to my room, I need to talk to Dawn"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Spike took his arm from around Buffy's sholder and put it over Willow's  
  
as they walked towards Buffy's room. Dawn seemed to be uncomfortable  
  
now.  
  
"Dawn, I hope your not mad at me, for doing wh-"  
  
"You didn't even tell me!" Dawn said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me to, otherwise I would've" Buffy  
  
said, steping closer to her. "Just forget it!". she stomped  
  
back into her room and slamed the door shut.  
  
Buffy looked up towards the ceiling and shook her head.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
She walked to her room door, waited to gather herself together, then  
  
opened the door. Willow was standing on the left side of the bed, as  
  
Spike lay on it. Before she moved any closer Buffy let out a big  
  
breath, she walked up next to Willow, looking down at Spike.  
  
"How is he?" Buffy  
  
"I'm fine" answerd Spike, sitting up.  
  
"Well thats good" said Buffy, smiling  
  
"You know what? I have to go and talk to Kennedy about  
  
something, um Buffy if you need me I'll be in my room" said Willow,  
  
backing towards the bedroom door.  
  
"O-okay, thanks again Willow"  
  
"No problem" Willow said smiling  
  
Willow left.  
  
Buffy walked to the other side of the bed and sat on the very edge. She  
  
didn't know whether to not say anything or to let him rest. She wanted  
  
to be with him, yeah, that was part of the reason she brought him back  
  
but the other was to give him another chance at life.  
  
~What if Willow was right, what if I didn't do the right thing, What if  
  
Spike was somewhere happy, but he couldn't be because he's a vampire,  
  
vampires can't go to heaven......can they?~  
  
The same question ran through Buffy's mind about 20 times before she  
  
finally let it go, she thought Giles might know.  
  
"So are we just going to sit here and not say anything?" asked  
  
Spike, watching Buffy think.  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted to rest or not, you've probably  
  
been through a lot"  
  
"Nothing alittle quite time won't fix" he said smiling  
  
"O-oh okay, I can go and check on Dawn anyway it yo-"  
  
"Your included"  
  
Spike knew that it was to soon to try and do anything, but he just  
  
wanted her beside him, just incase anything happend. Buffy seemed to  
  
think the same thing as far as the touching thing goes, to much had  
  
happend between the time Spike died to now, like she told the others  
  
"time is all we have". She slid over next to Spike, gentaly laying her  
  
head on his bare stomach, Spike let out a small "ow" and Buffy let up  
  
quickly. She hadn't noticed the cuts on his stomach, some deep, some  
  
shalow.  
  
"It's okay, they don' hurt all of sudden" he said, looking in  
  
to her eyes  
  
Buffy smiled and layed her head down again. Spike began to stroke her  
  
hair, as she closed her eyes, finally having the one thing that was  
  
missing. It seemed like only minutes had passed but when Buffy looked at  
  
the clock on the table it showed that 2 hours had passed. She sat up to  
  
see that Spike had fallen alseep. She got up from the bedand smiled at  
  
the sight of him resting.  
  
Just then Angel walked in the room, about to say something but Buffy put  
  
a single finger to her lips, signling to be quite. Buffy usherd him  
  
outside the room, shutting the door behind  
  
them.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him  
  
"I think you should talk to Xander"  
  
"Why? whats wrong?"  
  
"He's alittle mad" said Angel, crossing his arms  
  
"About what?", but Buffy knew what.  
  
*Xander's Room*  
  
"Why haven't you done anything!" said Xander, sitting on his bed, the  
  
broken lamp still on the ground.  
  
"I had to make sure Spike-"  
  
"Right, of course, Spike, it's always about Spike, never about  
  
anyone else" said Xander  
  
Angel stood by the door, with his arms crossed, leaning against the  
  
wall.  
  
"Xander, thats not fair" said Buffy  
  
"Well you of all people should know by now that life isn't  
  
fair, Buffy" yelled Xander  
  
"You think I don't know that, Xander? you think that I don't  
  
know what your going through?, I know ex-"  
  
"See, no you don't! When Angel died you ran away from  
  
Sunnydale,didn't say anything to us or anything, Me loosing Anya is  
  
nothing like what happend between you and Angel"  
  
"Your right," a tear ran down Buffy's cheek," what happend  
  
between me and Angel was nothing like what happend between you and Anya,  
  
"I KILLED Angel, to save the world!, Anya DEID trying to save the world"  
  
yelled Buffy  
  
"Maybe I should go" said Angel, inturupting her and Xander.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything but noded a yes.  
  
"Look, Xander if it makes you feel any better, I have Willow  
  
do the spell now" said Buffy calming down  
  
"Fine, but I wanna be there"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Buffy had called Willow and asked her to come to her room, with the same  
  
things she used for Spike' spell.  
  
After Spike woke up, Buffy asked him weather he wanted to say and watch  
  
or do something else.  
  
"I think I might go hang out with Dawny alittle, seeing as she  
  
seemed a little surprised to see me" he said putting on one off Angel's  
  
white T-shirts.  
  
"Okay, I'm here if you need anything"  
  
"I know you are", he smiled then left the room  
  
Buffy turned towards Willow who was making the sand circle, again,  
  
around another bowl, similar to the other one.  
  
"Okay I think we're set" Willow said standing up and rubbing her hands  
  
on her black pants  
  
"Shouldn't Buffy leave?" asked Xander, leaning against a wall.  
  
Buffy was alittle thrown back by what Xander said then remember that  
  
only people who related to the victim could be in the room.  
  
"No, I think it's okay" Willow said,smiling  
  
Buffy could tell Xander wasn't happy to hear that.  
  
Willow started to resite the spell, but instead of a wall rising around  
  
the bowl, the bowl burst into peices. Strong winds blew threw thw room.  
  
A loud voice bounced off the walls.  
  
"The one you seek to return, has went on to another world. A  
  
world where she will be tormented for the pain she has caused others!"  
  
Willow stood up, with her head arched back, yelling at the ceiling.  
  
"Let her return to us! She has caused no harm to anyone! Let  
  
her return!"  
  
The winds stopped, the voice was gone and Xander had fallen to the  
  
floor,mad at what he just heard. Buffy didn't know what to do, or say  
  
for that matter. Part of her wanted to take Xander in her arms and  
  
comfort him but the other thought nothing she did would take away the  
  
pain, which she knew from exspearince.  
  
Willow looked over at Buffy, a sad look upon her face.  
  
"I tryed" She told Buffy  
  
"And trying is all you can do, Will" whisperd Buffy  
  
Xander started to cry, but refused to let the girls hear him.  
  
~Anya, I need you! Come back to me, you belong with me. What a hell you  
  
must be in. I'll find away to bring you back, I promise!~  
  
Xander stood up, wiped his face and walked out of the room as if nothing  
  
ever happend.  
  
*Dawn's room*  
  
Spike walked down the hallway, confused, as to where Dawn's room was. So  
  
he picked a random door and knocked on it.It was Faith's room. She  
  
answerd the door with a towel rapped around her and wet hair.  
  
She looked at who was standing at her door.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Didn't tell you either, I take it"  
  
"You're supposed to be dead" said Faith, drying her hair with  
  
another towel  
  
"Well techinally I still am, seeing as I'm still a vampire"  
  
said Spike  
  
"Faith! whos at the door?" called Wood's voice from the  
  
bathroom  
  
Faith looked at Spike.  
  
"Wood?" he asked  
  
"He's different plus he does this thing we he can put his  
  
hand-"  
  
"I really don't want to know," he smiled "uh do you know where  
  
Dawn's room is?"  
  
"Oh Dawny? yea, two doors down" answerd Faith  
  
"Thanks" Spike said,  
  
walking down the hall.  
  
Faith stuck her head outside the door, watching Spike. After 2 minutes  
  
she shut the door.  
  
Spike walked up to a wooden door with the number 213 on it, in golden  
  
letters. He raised his hand to the door, hasitated, then knocked three  
  
times.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me"  
  
"What do you want!?!" Dawn yelled from inside the room.  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
Dawn walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Dawn, listen I'm sorry Buffy didn't tell you about me"  
  
"Whatever" she said crossing her arms  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Whyare you mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not mad at you, who said I was?"  
  
"No ont its just you seemed like"  
  
"Well I'm not"  
  
"Fine. Can I come in?"  
  
Dawn thinks for a minute then gives in.  
  
"Okay", she steps to the side letting him come inside.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Danw shut the door once Spike was in the room then walked over to her  
  
bed and sat down, while Spike stood up.  
  
"I doubt you know the answer to the question I'm about to a-"  
  
"Try me you'd be suprised at how much I know"  
  
"Yea I'm sure. Anyway I was wondering if you could tell me  
  
what you know about why Buffy wanted to bring me back"  
  
"Well she never really told me she was brining you back so....  
  
but she did tell me that she told Angel, when he came to Sunnydale that  
  
you were in her heart, whatever that means."  
  
"And thats all she told you?"  
  
Dawn noded.  
  
"That helps me alittle. I wanted to get as much information  
  
about this before talking to her about it"  
  
"Glad I could help" Dawn smiled.  
  
"Yea, thanks"  
  
Spike walked over to the door, put his hand on the door nob but then  
  
turned around to face Dawn again.  
  
"I missed you nit-bit" Spike said  
  
"Missed you too"  
  
He turned the door knob and pulled it open, then closed it behind him.  
  
"Having fun are we?", said a familar voice, standing behind  
  
Spike who was still facing Dawn's door. Spike smiled.  
  
"More then you know" 


	8. next chapter

Chapter 10  
  
Spike slowly turned around to face Angel, who was leaning against the  
  
wall.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Angel asked, anoyed  
  
"Well, can't call you soul boy anymore, now can we", Spike  
  
smiled  
  
Angel,slowly walks towards him, arms crossed.  
  
"What were you doing talking to Dawn?"asked Angel  
  
"Is that any of your busness?"  
  
"It is if it's about Dawn"  
  
"Since when?", Spike snaped back  
  
By this time most of the girls, in their rooms heard the cumosion, they  
  
all stood in "ah" at the sight of Spike, but he didn't seem to take  
  
notice.  
  
"Since shes under me roof" Angel, yelled  
  
"Oh, yea, sure.....and does Buffy know about your "under my  
  
roof" thing?"  
  
"Should she?" Angel asked  
  
"Uh yea if it's about her little sis" Spike said  
  
"Why am I even wasting my time" Angel said throwing his arms  
  
up in the air.  
  
"I don't, why are you Angel? oh I know maybe it's because  
  
your jealous"  
  
"Of you? you wish" Angel said  
  
"See thats just it I don't wish, I do, unlike you. You just  
  
sit around all day wishing you could be human again so you could be with  
  
Buffy.... Well guess what shes with me, you got that? Me, not you and  
  
your forehead..me" Spike then took notice of the large group of girls  
  
around him and Angel, Buffy was among them.  
  
Spike looked at her first.  
  
"So uh.. how you hear?" Spike asked, quitely  
  
"Oh I don't know.....just about all of it" Buffy said crossing  
  
her arms  
  
"Oh"  
  
Buffy walked over, in front of Angel.  
  
"Do you think me and the girls could use the a room?" Buffy  
  
knew she had to tell them what was going on.  
  
"Uh, yea , sure you can use the conferrence room down stairs"  
  
Angel said  
  
"Thanks," Buffy smiled and turned to the girls. " Okay, I know  
  
alot of you have questions so why don't we all go down stairs and talk"  
  
Andrew raised his hand.  
  
"Yes,.... Andrew? what is it?"  
  
"Uh do I have to go? theres a star trek marithon on and-"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
Andrew ran back down the hall and into his room, slaming the door behind  
  
him.  
  
"Ok girls follow me" Buffy said walking to the stairwell  
  
"Buffy, I'll be in my office if you need me, ok?"Angel said  
  
"Sure"  
  
Buffy walked over to the door that had the word exit over it and lead  
  
the girls down the stairs.  
  
*Angel's Office*  
  
Angel sits in his chair, looking out the window, Spike's words really  
  
did get to him.  
  
::::::He doesn't know what he's talking about, it's Spike, for crying  
  
out load::::::::  
  
There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in" Angel called  
  
Gunn walked in the office, Fred, Wesley and Lorne behind him.  
  
"What's up?" Angel asked  
  
"There something you need to see" said Gunn  
  
"Can it wait, I'm alittle busy right now" said Angel turing  
  
back to the window.  
  
"Uh Angel-cakes I think you should see this now"  
  
Angel turned to face them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Me" said Cordelia  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Xander sat on the roof of Wolfrom & Hart, the sun was setting and a cool  
  
night's breeze blew threw the town. His hair was going in five different  
  
directions, his clothes were dirty and wrinkled he hadn't done much  
  
lately, he felt like it wouldn't change anything.  
  
Anya was gone, and he couldn't do anything to bring her back, no matter  
  
how hard he'd try. Everything was over for him, nothing could make him  
  
happy......except her.....and she was gone.  
  
*Angel's Conference Room*  
  
The girls sat around a big wooden table, Buffy at one of the  
  
heads,standing. All the slayers, including Giles and Willow, were  
  
anxious to  
  
hear Buffy's excuse for not telling them about Spike's return.  
  
"Um, now I know that everyone has a lot of questions as to why we  
  
brought Spike back" Buffy said  
  
"No, we can understand why you did it, it's just that we don't know  
  
why we didn't know about it" said Kennedy  
  
"Oh, well I figured that since you guys had been through so much these  
  
past couple of days, I'd let you rest and not have to worry about  
  
anything"  
  
There was a short silence in the room, then all the girls stood up at  
  
once and made their was to the exits, back up to their roms. After all  
  
the girls had left, Buffy had walked over to Willow and Giles.  
  
"How'd I do?" Buffy asked sticking her hands in her pockets  
  
"Good" said Willow, Giles nodded in agreement. Buffy turned and walked  
  
out of the room up the stairs and back to her room. Giles and Willow  
  
soon followed after her.  
  
*Buffy's Room*  
  
Buffy opened her door slowly, then walked in closing the door  
  
quietlybehind her.  
  
"well aren't we the sneaky on" said Spike sitting on her bed.  
  
"I'm not trying to sneaky I just like when things are quite, thats  
  
all" Buffy said walking farther into the room.  
  
She saw that the sun was setting and walked over to the window,  
  
crossing her arms.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked  
  
Spike got up from the bed and stood next to her  
  
looking out the window, not really interested in it.  
  
"Yea..I mean I've seen better..... but it's nice" he said sticking  
  
hishands in his pockets.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"Buffy asked turning to him.  
  
"Shoot"  
  
She hesitated a little.  
  
"Where were you.....when you were gone?  
  
"Honestly I don't really know..at first I thought I was in hell because  
  
I was in so much pain....but then all of sudden...it was gone...the  
  
pain....I was a peace"  
  
Buffy just staired at him, somewhat shocked, Spike turned back to the  
  
window, then looked down at his feet.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Why'd you bri-"  
  
Willow ran into the room, busting open thedoor.  
  
"Buffy!......"  
  
"What is it? what's wrong?" Buffy said turning towards her  
  
"Xander" 


	9. next chapter

Buffy, Willow, and Spike all walked down the hallway towards the elevator, while Willow explained to them what had happed. "I was talking to him about how we had did all we could for Anya, and that he should just be strong, then he got all mad at me and said that we hadn't done all we could of for her and that we never really wanted to bring her back and he just stormed off" "Where is he now?" asked Buffy, pushing the elevator button "Last I heard he was going through a whole bunch of magic books" Willow said, catching her breath "Magic books? he can't do any spells though, I mean you'd have to be a warlock, he has no power" Buffy said "Well he sorta does, it's kinda my fault" Wllow said "Hows that?" Buffy asked her, still waiting for the doors to open "Remember when I went all 'grr'," she made little claws with her hands," well when I was trying to ride the earth, he slowed me down by blocking my shouts, therefore taking in some of my power" she said, kind of shyly "How come he hasn't been able to use it before?" Spike asked "He's been able to just never tryed to, that's all" Willow answed "We need to find him before he gets hiself hurt" Buffy said, turning towards the stairs  
  
*Wesley's Office*  
  
Xander stood in the middle of the room, a book his hand and a sand circle around himself, his eyes fully black.Wind blowing through the room as well as lighting flashing the ceiling. "I comand you, bring her back!" he yelled to the winds "It is done! she is gone, the one you seek shall not return!", A loud voice bounced of the walls, statues and vases began to fall of the tables, shattering to pieces. "You say she shall not return!........Then take me to her!" There was no answer, then in one huge flash of light he was gone, the winds died as well as the lighting.  
  
*Angel's Office*  
  
Angel quickly stood up from his chair, shocked and surprsed to see Cordelai standing infront of his desk, awake.  
  
"Cordy...",He placed his arms around her,in a bear hug, "We've missed you so much" "So I feel" she said grasping for air.Angel let go,"Sorry", "No problem I can understnad how much I've been missed" she joked, she made her over to Angel's chair a sat down, twirling around, looking at the room."This is nice, nice veiw, comfy chair." she noticed the weapons hanging on the wall behind her, " huge weapons hanging on the wall..are those supposed to stand for something?" Cordy asked turning towards Angel. Angel looked at them "I don't think so, just for decoration", " You don't mind if I re-decorate do you'.  
  
Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne, stood around the room watching Angel and Cordy, flirt inocently with each other."Now didn't you guys just miss seeing this?" Lorne asked turning towards Wesely, Fred and Gunn. "Miss what?" Angel chimed in, "This," Gunn placed his hands in front of him and made small circles, "The gang back together again", "It is nice to have the crew back" said Fred, smiling, " I agree it is" said Wesely in agreement. Angel smiled to himself,"Yea, it is"  
  
*Wesley's Office*  
  
"I think this is it" Willow said opening the door and walking in looking for Xander."Xander are you in here?" she called. Buffy and Spike followed after her. "I don't think he's here, Red" Spike said looking aound. Willow bent down and picked up a book, that was wide open, Buffy moved next to her," Will, what is it?". Willow hesistated, she read the part that was under lined, she slowly turned to face Buffy. "Red?, you alright", Spike moved next to her. "He went after her" 


	10. next chapter

Buffy looked at Willow, trying to take in what she had just heard. "What  
  
do you mean he went after her?" Willow stood up,still looking at the  
  
book "I mean he went where ever Anya is right now" Willow answerd. "And  
  
where is that exactly?" Spike chimed in. "I don't know....she could be  
  
anywhere....hell maybe" Willow said looking up at Spike. Buffy crossed  
  
her arms a turned away from Willow then turned back to face her. "Is  
  
there away to get him back?" she asked finally, "There probably is, just  
  
one that I don't know about, but I'm sure Angel might" Willow said  
  
closing the book. "Okay go over to see him and ask. We can't waste  
  
anytime right now..Xander could be anywhere" Buffy said walking towards  
  
the door, Willow close behind her, then Spike after them closing the  
  
door.  
  
*Angel's Office*  
  
Angel and Cordy sat on his small couch, talking about all the good times  
  
they had way back when Angel investigations had just started. "Remember  
  
that time I asked you to crush the coffee beans with your vampirestrengh  
  
because I ordered the wrong kind and you ended up busting open the bag  
  
and Wesley came in and fell?" Cordelia said smiling, Angel noded"It took  
  
you 15 minites to sweep all of them up", "That was the last time I asked  
  
you to crush anything other then a demon for me" Cordy said. Just then  
  
Willow burst into the room, holding the book in her hand. "Angel!"  
  
Angel stood up quickly and faced the door, "What is it?" he asked,  
  
"Its-", just then Willow saw Cordelia sitting on the couch, "Cordelia!"  
  
Willow ran over to give her frined a, Cordy retuned it. "It's been  
  
years!" Willow said, steping back to look at her, "Feels longer" said  
  
Cordy, smiling. "So, Willow , what's wrong?" Angel asked , Just then  
  
Willow rememberd why she had come to see him. "It's Xander, he went  
  
after Anya", "When did this-", "Wait, Xanders here? Oh my god I haven't  
  
seen him since high school, how is he?" Cordy interupted. " Dead, if we  
  
don't find him" Willow answerd. "Where is he exactly?" asked Angel, "We  
  
don't know, we were hoping you could help us out with that part". Angel  
  
walked over to his phone, pressed the number three and put the reciever  
  
to his ear. "Yea, Wes? I need you to get down-..." the was a short  
  
pause, "when did it happen?", Cordy and Willow both turned to Angel when  
  
he said that. Angel hung up the phone and staired at Willow. "What is  
  
it?" she asked, "Another portal opened, I think at the same time Xander  
  
opened his, Fred got sucked in" 


End file.
